


Promas: Revolushun

by sitronation (Nitrobot)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Joke Fic, She wanna divors, Writing promise is very stressful pls no judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/sitronation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>megatron cant dad what a surprise said nO ONE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promas: Revolushun

**Author's Note:**

> If anyon seys this is based of another fic then they are a bad liar and they will be goin to jail i will not have my sterlign reputatzun slanderd like this no

"MEGATRAN" came a voice from beheidn the door to nemoosis big control thing. That place that looks like a bridge idk starscrem threw a hissy fit on it once. Anyway there was somone there now and megatrom recognis the voise even before the door move

"Arachnid!" He yell. "You r suposed to be dead!" He did not add 'much like my hopes and drems' but he wanted to.

"MY LEGGY LOV U HAVE RETURNED" Brekdown said happily beside him but then megsatron shoved him over the bridge and he broke his fall on several very broken vehicoons and also starscream because he was being a sneaky shit down there. Airachnd ignord him anyway, starin at the warlard like he just ate the last donut in the break room what a jerk omg.

"NEVER MIND THAT YOU OWE ME A SHITTON IN CHILD SUPPORT" she proclained

"what" megagron said

In anser airachnid lifted her arms n there was a babby in them

"FUCK" megatron said agaian

"JERRY JERRY JERRY" Knockot cheered before also gettin slapped to hell and megs pls dont take your anger issues out on employess it rude :U

"DIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER SHE IS SCORPIA" Airachnd said wavin the bab up n down.

"thats a dumb name" megstrogen pouted. "I woild have called her something cool like Deathmachine or Ebonywing"

"Thats cause youre a fucking useless dicktoaster robot nazi and you killed my son and i hate u" airachnid said and she stuck her tong out wat a rebael

"Bby pls we can work this out" megatrain saided pleadinlgy, alredy planning on forcing knockout to b there marriage conseller.

But Airachnid shake her head and also her leggies "nuh uh i want a divors cauze i got a new boyfren now" and then he stepped out behind her, and he was......

"OPTIMOOO!!!!" Megotron screech. "FIRST YOU TAKE MY MATRIX NOW U TAKE MY WAIFIFU AND BABBY" He curld his fists up and threw a tantrum. "ooOOOOOOH II HAAAATE YYOYU WHY YOU DDOIN THIS ALL THE TIME"

"Cause u suck" optimus replied while fURIOUSLY making out with Airovknid R-18 lemon warning adults only

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH i** M G GGOING TO HURT YOU" megs said caus Prim definitely had a bigger dick than him if air likd it more than his

"you couldnt hurt me anymor from havin to stare at your ugly ass face" optomus said like a smug anime girl

" ** _AAAAAAÀAAAAAAAA_** "

megas screech

"Stop yelling yu pathetic murderbitch ur upsettin the babo" Airachnid frowned holding her Mama of The Year 2k15 mug and Scorbab who was crying because her dad sucks so much as he unleashed hell n fury on a poor wall.

"Airahnud have i ever said you look like my dead wife" Optimus asked

"What" she whatted

"Same tbh" said Soundwav

"No one care swhat you think soundle fuck off" Optimus fronwed

And then soundle was sad and had a :( face on his visor as he walkd away with tentacols wtapped arund his Elita One body pillow like a loser

"Actually wait could u leave that thing here pleas" optimus said when he seesaw it and airachndo resistd the urge to slap him when she saw scopria openin her mouth.

"Omg its her first words" she gasped.

Scorpopo opend her mouth and everyon leaned in as she said.....

"Fuck u dad"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" megatron yelled


End file.
